


Jesse Tries Really Hard, Okay?

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: He just wants to surprise his boyfriend with his favorite tea.





	

Hanzo knocked on the front door of the Reyes-Morrison household. Jesse had sent him an excited text, telling him to come to his house. Mr. Reyes opened the door, smiling slightly at Hanzo. “Hey, kid. Jess’s in the kitchen.”

“Thank you, Mr. Reyes.” Hanzo nodded, sending a polite smile towards the taller man, stepping in the open door at Gabe’s gesture. He knew the way to the kitchen, Gabe letting him go off on his own. Jesse was indeed in the kitchen, standing by the stove.

“Jesse?” Hanzo said softly, so he wouldn’t startle the other man. Jesse’s head whipped around at Hanzo’s voice, breaking into a huge grin. “Hey, darlin’. Sit down, got a surprise for you!” Whatever it was, Jesse was exuberantly excited about it. Hanzo perched gracefully on one of the kitchen stools, hands resting in his lap. Jesse brought over a teacup carefully, placing it in front of Hanzo. The liquid inside was a soft amber, steam rising from it.

“Thank you.” Hanzo said, confusion obvious across his features. Jesse’s grin widened, Hanzo didn’t think that was possible. “It’s oolong-Hai! Your favorite, I think.”

Hanzo smiled a little. “Yes, it is my favorite, though it is normally not a drink for the middle of the day.” Hanzo picked up the teacup anyways, taking a sip. “I thought you drank this all the time in the day?” Jesse said, watching Hanzo’s face.

Hanzo swallowed the sip out of sheer willpower to be polite. He tried to school his face to his normal cool, composed look. Jesse frowned. “What’s wrong? Did I mess it up?” Hanzo could only nod, getting up and crossing the kitchen to one of the cabinets, pulling out a cup and filling it with water. He sipped it a few times, turning back to Jesse.

“That is not oolong-Hai, Jesse.” Hanzo said, no malice to his tone. Jesse grabbed the cup and took a sip. “Taste fine to me, hun. What’s wrong with it?” Hanzo shook his head, amazed at Jesse’s taste. “Show me how you made it, please.”

Jesse disappeared into the pantry, coming back with a colorful box and a clear bottle of vodka. Hanzo couldn’t help his mouth gaping slightly.  
“Oh, Jesse. Who told you how to make it?” Jesse set the box and bottle down. “Google. Said it was this tea,” he gestured to the box, “And clear alcohol.”

Hanzo shook his head, almost pained. “It is oolong tea and sake, specifically. Vodka does not work. And oolong-Hai is an evening drink. Oolong cha is what I drink midday. It is non-alcoholic. However, I appreciate the gesture of affection, thank you. But I will make the tea from now on.”


End file.
